Talk:Nidhogg
Varieties Sorry, i just want to say that this has the most amazing name in the entire game, and the effects are awesome. That is all >_> --LysanderLSD 05:22, November 23, 2009 (UTC) : I'll agree with that for the most part. It's a bit frustrating when enemies are just out of range, but once you adjust to its burst range it's almost overpowered. As a Master Blaster beserker, I generally alternate between this and a Maliwan Savage Eruption. ··· ''Danny Pew '' 03:52, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Do the clusters scatter and continue the rockets momentum but gravity affected, or do the clusters just get launched straight into the ground? 20:11, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Technically speaking, the rockets are launched down below the plane of flight of the rocket. --Nagamarky 12:36, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :So, The clusters get fired towards the ground? Or at an angle? 20:28, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Towards the ground, if you're firing kinda-horizontally. Looks like a Rain grenade. --Nagamarky 00:25, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::So what happens if you fire it vertically? :: 17:41, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::The micro-rockets scatter in all directions then explode about 100 meters above ground, good eye-candy but has no damage potential. SpootKnight 04:09, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks guys, you've been a great help! :: 16:15, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Secondary rockets The article says that the rockets released when the main rocket explodes make a perpendicular flight to the main rocket (90 degrees). This is not strictly true. The new rockets have a 45 degree flight to the main rocket: This can turn the weapon into an effective mortar. I'm going to fix that in the article. Just curious Is everyone sure about the rockets going straight down or 90 degrees perpendicular to the point of explosion. Cause I got one of these and was messing around, shooting it at angles or straight up and noticed I was hurt. I stopped, healed and got back to shooting with nothing going wrong till it happened again. Only thing that could have hurt me were the blasts, but I thought impossible and shot straight up and looked hard and saw a rocket fly back and hit me in the face. Then I shot at and angle in the air and noticed one fly at an odd angle forward along with the usually side ways lot. I always knew they went side ways since they seemed to fly everywhere but straight, but am I the only one to see them fly back or out? -- Anon8792 I noticed the same thing. I just got my first niddhog and i'm really dissapointed. The rockets seem to fly randomly, and it only has 1859 damage on level 48. 22:56, October 31, 2010 (UTC) If you are particularly unlucky, one of the mini-rockets can fly straight back at you if you fire it just above 20 to 30 degrees in front of you. Happened quite a bit to me during Underdome matches with those slightly raised platforms and hills. One other thing I noticed is that it inflicted on me almost the full ammount of damage of the main rocket which I think is pretty damn impressive considering the already exceptional base damage of 2100+. Really shows the potential of a perfectly air bursted shot on a tough enemy, by a Blast Mastering Brick with 50 RL proficiency on top of that. Needless to say, I'm totally loving this thing. 06:18, August 16, 2010 (UTC) McGibs In PS3 version rockets released will go in all directions and may even come straight back towards you or go upwards. These smaller rockets will detonate after a period of time. -moved from main page to talk (originally added by 76.93.201.112) 10:21, April 17, 2011 (UTC) x4 Electric I wanted to point out that an x4 Electric Nidhogg is very effective at taking down a group of enemies sheilds, leaving the lot of them extremely vulnerable. ____________________________________________________ I found one that does 3779 damage with a good scope, is this the best recorded? Based on community memeber http://forums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?p=1560614#post1560614 04:00, August 20, 2011 (UTC) That thread is nearly 2 years old and i believe was proven to be a coincedence or the other way around. Thanks for sharing though. 05:36, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :the wiki was subject to was shown that thread a year ago or so and remains unimpressed. it is still popularly believed to be an affectation on the part of certain forum contributors. 07:31, August 20, 2011 (UTC) um, no. gbx named several weapons/items after forum members. fan pay. 05:09, July 30, 2012 (UTC) strategy A potential strategy would be to fire at a group on enemies directly below you; a tactic that may even be suggested by the red text. Bryanstein 23:35, 29 July 2012‎